Cult of Exmortis
The Cult of Exmortis is the main antagonistic faction in the Exmortis trilogy. Overview The Cult or Army of Exmortis is a demonic league of lesser entities given "ethereal power" by Lord Vlaew to annihilate the human race after they were banished by man to the Spirit Realm. Creatures of Exmortis bare a resemblance to ghouls or zombies, and they are heavily implied to possess a telepathic link, behaving much like a hive mind. They can be killed by conventional means as firepower, albeit only temporarily, as their immeasurably large numbers proved too much for even nuclear weapons to handle. Summoned to Earth by "the crimson life of five" (5 sacrifices) and the Hand of Exmortis, they know nothing else but the savage desire to slaughter and destroy, guided only by the prophet (The Hand). As people fall victim and are brutally killed, their souls and bodies join the Exmortis army. Storms from the Spirit Realm cover them in a cloud that appears pink from a distance, turning a deeper shade of blood red as one gets closer until eventually the cloud appears black when viewed up close. The power of the storms depends on the number of local Exmortis, with more meaning violent lightning and constant thunder. Sounds that emit from large groups of Exmortis can be described as "a human slaughterhouse" or "the screams of hell". Rise to Power and Genocide In Exmortis II, the cult had grown to an immense size. The diary of Mr. Lochear chronicles its rise to power, writing about how it had gone from a few strange creatures butchering small towns to an immense army capable of taking on entire nations. The cult spread out across the country, slaughtering all living creatures it could find. The various armed forces were incapable of putting up an effective fight, and every battle was lost without sustaining much damage to the Exmortis. Eventually, the cult had managed to take down Los Angeles and even Washington, D.C., where the President had been killed as the Exmortis destroyed Air Force One before it could get off the ground. Eventually, the Cult of Exmortis spread out to the rest of the world where the United Nations desperately fought against the army, with initial results proving to be slightly more hopeful than the fate of the US however things took a turn for the worse with humans unable to compete with the innumerable and superhuman Exmortis forces eventually resulting in the U.N launching massive nuclear strikes on the Exmortis, it wiped out many but their numbers proved far too much for even nuclear weapons to handle. After the Exmortis destroyed the Vatican and killed the Pope and his clergy, it was now clear to the world that God was never on their side and the people rejected all faith and religion. People committed suicide, churches and other places of worship were burned and ransacked and people caught praying were immediately set upon by angry mobs, intent on displaying their anger at being cheated for so long. As time went on, the population of the world dwindled to almost nothing as the Exmortis grew in size and power. It seemed they had won. Expulsion After the Hand of Repose frees the Exmortis, Vlaew is no longer in control of the demons and the Hand. The Ancient sets out to stop them and claim the world for himself. At the Abandoned Church, Vlaew points Joshua Hannay towards Lochear Fields Ranch, where he enters the afterlife and destroys the Hand. The Exmortis are banished and Vlaew takes the ruined world for himself once more.... Trivia *Exmortis, or Ex-Mortis in Latin means "Of Death" or "From Death". Category:Characters Category:Antagonists